


Ink's Bottles

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A different take on the "Logan and bottled up emotions" idea, At least he's acting like Ink instead of Fresh, Bottled up emotions, Buckle up bois, Do you guys get the reference of the title?, Don't copy to another site, Gen, In a very healthy good way, Logan-centric, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, Take a look on the brighter side if emotionless Logan makes you sad:, This is going to get ANGSTY, Tokyovania is a really good remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Logan has a small string of bottles sewn into his tie. The other Sides don’t know about them. Until they do, which causes the chain of events Logan always wanted to avoid.A different take on the "Logan and bottled up emotions" idea





	1. Prologue

Logan has a small string of bottles sewn into his tie. The other Sides don’t know about them. Which is fine with Logan, in fact, when he can be, he’s glad they don’t. They likely wouldn’t understand the bottles and what they do for him.  
  
Logan is not completely devoid of emotions, but the ones he has naturally aren’t very strong. Think of a speaker playing music and someone throwing a blanket over it. The speaker is still working, but the sound is muffled and you can’t quite tell what’s playing. That’s how Logan’s very limited emotional range works.  
  
Which is why the bottles are so important to Logan. Each holds a different emotion. The eight basic emotions, to be exact. Trust, fear, surprise, sadness, disgust, anticipation, and joy. Each is a different color and Logan organizes them in a rainbow, red to violet, with anticipation’s pink at the bottom. His tie is just wide enough for the bottles to hide behind. He slides new bottles in to replace the old ones each week. A routine that he’s had since early adolescence. A routine to keep him and the others safe. It’s not caused problems. It won’t cause problems. It’s always been part of Logan and the only way it would cause problems is if he didn’t have them.  
  
The others believe Logan has no emotions and does not understand them. That’s not remotely true. Logan understands them just as much as Patton does, just in a different way.  
  
And Logan wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Red: Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s had enough of this topic. He’s had enough of the few months of Patton and Roman pining over a lost relationship. Because, ironically, when Patton is emotionally exhausted, Logan and his bottles have to pick up the slack.  
>   
> Moving On parts 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer when we get to the actual storyline.

Logan’s had enough of this topic. He’s had enough of the few months of Patton and Roman pining over a lost relationship. Because, ironically, when Patton is emotionally exhausted, Logan and his bottles have to pick up the slack. He’s almost out of backups and he’s not sure what will happen if he runs out. Logan needs Patton and Roman to stop so he can restock. Each passing moment, Logan can feel the red bottle of anger shaking harder against his chest, tempting him to drink it all and rage at the others. But he doesn’t. Instead, he flicks off the cap as he adjusts his tie and gets some red on his thumb. He flicks it back closed. He smears the emotion across his lip and licks his lips, swallowing the red as the others try to convince him that they shouldn’t leave. “I don't understand this. What is the worth of memories if they don't spur you on to make new ones? I... I am familiar with this... whole ordeal's origin, but, it is in the past now Thomas. It makes no sense to…”  
  
Thomas interrupts him. “Logan just, it's... fine. It's fine.”  
  
Logan can feel the anger rising. “But if you would only heed--”  
  
Roman cuts him off. “Oh hush, sub-astute teacher!”  
  
The anger bursts to the surface and Logan snaps, “All of this because Patton can't let go of one person?”  
  
“Logan, can you stop?” Logan looks over at Patton, who has a look of sadness in his eyes. “Please?”  
  
Oh. Logan knew untempered anger wasn’t a stable emotion. But there’s not a quick way to fix it now. “You know what? Fine. If you don't want to listen to me, this is your issue to resolve. I am outie fifty thousand.” He begins to sink out.  
  
Roman says hesitantly, “Five thousand?”  
  
Logan rises up just slightly to repeat it back mockingly before going to his room. He rummages through all his drawers, trying to find a bottle of joy’s yellow and sadness's deep blue to balance out anger’s red. Once he does, he flicks the caps off and takes a drink of both, licking the stain from his lip.  
  
As he rises up in the real world to wait for the others, Logan decides to never take anger by itself again.


End file.
